Dragon Age: The Search
by Drakorn
Summary: Three months have passed since the defeat of Corypheus. Inquisitor Therlian Lavellan is still searching for his missing friend Solas. However, another problem arises: King Alistair himself stands at the gates to Skyhold, and he seeks help in a very personal quest...


**Hello guys! Welcome to my first ever "Dragon Age" Fan Fiction! Now, before you start reading, there are some things I want to make perfectly clear: First of all, I am well aware that this topic has been probably done to death, but hey, I also want to contribute to this possibility! Second of all, I am translating this right here. I am writing the same story parallel on the German Fan Fiction website, where I post all of my stuff first. But I decided to put this on here as well, but I obviously need to translate it, so I'm essentially writing the same story twice. Isn't that great? Well, its a bit tiring, so please do not expect regular updated here because after I wrote the German version, I need to find time to translate, which also takes a few hours, so yeah. Please bear that in mind, if you don't hear from me for a long time. But anyway, I've kept you waiting for too long! Enjoy...the prologue!**

**Prologue**

_How long has it been that she was wandering through this darkness? Way too long, this was certain. Cold, unnatural wind constantly whipped into her face and forced her to walk slower. But no matter she did, she kept walking, she had to. Once again she was crossing this dark wasteland. There were no growing plants, no moving animals, not even water existed here. It was more than certain that the sun never touched this place before._

_Where was she? This was the everlasting question; she constantly kept asking herself, whenever she found herself in this place. Was that the Fade? No, otherwise she would see the Black City somewhere in the distance, but she couldn't even do that. Could this bee the Deep Roads then? No, for not even the Deep Roads possessed such a vile and lurking atmosphere. Every time, she found herself again in this place, she felt nothing but fear. She struggled, as she continued walking through the darkness. Even though she knew, what would happen in a few moments, it was always a new experience of terror for her._

_The wind was no longer whipping, instead it rather felt like a smooth petting, and in combination with her current situation, it was even more terrifying. She never expected such tenderness here, not even from nature itself._

_Suddenly she heard it: A calm, silent whisper, slowly whistling towards her out of the darkness. Sometimes it felt like it came from everywhere and did not possess a body, but in the very next moment, the complete opposite was the case. The whispering, it always started with the whispering. Slowly she felt how all of her remaining strength started to vanish. She kneeled on the ground out of exhaustion, and when she wanted to rise up again, she found herself being unable to do so. The whispering came closer, until it seemed like the voice was directly at her ears. And then she heard those words again; those words she was forced to listen to every single night in this dark world.  
__**Now, this is more like it, my child.**__**This position on this ground, this is your true place. **__The voice sounded more clear and direct with every passing moment; __**You always knew that, deep inside of you, from the very moment when you emptied the chalice and pledged yourself to us.**__**Well, it was not like you ever had a choice anyway, my child. Not one of your Wardens has a choice, no matter how great and powerful they might be.**__ The hale and the coldness in that voice send shiver down her spine. She searched for words, but couldn't deliver anything beyond her sealed lips. Slowly, the mist and the darkness in front of her started to fade away._

_**You all drink from the chalice. You all ride into battle. You all fight and triumph. You all come down here and fight one last pathetic battle until you finally fall. And now, slayer of Urthemiel, your time has finally arrived.**__ An apparition started to take shape in the darkness in front of her. She couldn't see much, but she knew that it was enormous. And she knew exactly, what it was as well. _

_**Yes, you know me. And also know that your so-called triumph was just a postponing of your inevitable fate, even though you are the first one to have survived the final blow. But we both know, why that is, do we not?**__The giant shape came closer and closer. She saw blazing, red eyes flaming in the mist. Her heart started beating faster, even the slightest breath became a challenge for her. _

_**What an eventful age that is, is it not? The rise and fall of Urthemiel, the end of the old world between the knights of the Templar Order and the scholars of magic, and now the appearance of the highest of the old magisters. But all of that is nothing compared to what is to come.**__A threatening growl erupted from the being in front of her. _

**_So, answer me one question, "Hero of Ferelden",_**_the voice whispered; __**How much did you truly achieve with your victory?**__ The flaming eyes came closer, the growling turned into a world-trembling roar, and suddenly she only saw red._

Melina awoke with a loud scream. She grasped and clenched for her breath. Her heart was racing so fast that she thought it would burst any second. It was dark around her. Panic arose inside her, until she noticed the small window. A huge wave of relief overcame her. But the excitement remained. With a silent whimper she scuffled through her hair and lied back into the bed. But no, the sleep didn't return. Too many thoughts were racing through her head.  
The Darkspawn, Urthemiel, Razikale...the Calling. She heard several tales about it, but she never assumed that it would be that horrifying in reality. The same dream, every single night. She knew too well, whose voice she heard in the darkness of her sleep. But with every passing night the dream became more lively, more real. She already felt the pain since the previous week. It didn't come on many occasions yet, but when it did, she was helpless.  
It has been the saying, that a Warden was condemned to die when he heard it. But this was exactly the reason she started this journey. She would not take it as it was. There just had to be another way. Certainly there were examples in the past.  
"Damn it", she whispered and arose from her bed. There was no purpose in trying to sleep anyway. Instead she wanted to do something productive. But the very moment she arose from the bed, she felt an intense dizziness. The sleep deprivation and the constant panic attacks were claiming their tribute, even though she never expected this from herself.  
Slowly she calmed down again and walked up to the window. When she opened it, she gazed upon the moonlit surface of the grand Lake Calenhad. Thank the Maker, this small village on the border did not feel any of the magister's wrath yet.  
She felt miserable about the entire subject. She knew that the people needed her. But still, she couldn't join the battle. In her current state, she would not be a help but more of a load. However, the contact person of the Inquisition, who eventually tracked her down, insisted on the state of urgency. A weak smile appeared on Melina's face. She was the last person that needed to be lectured on the urgency of the situation. She was no such fool. But still, she couldn't help. However, she would not stay useless.  
As fast as she could, she urged to the small table located in the room, lit a torch and took out her writing material. If she couldn't physically help the Inquisition, she wanted to send a message at least. That was the least she could do. Two letters would be written in this night. The first one would be addressed to the Inquisitor directly. What was his name again? Something elvish. Melina thought for a few moments. Ah, yes, Lavellan was his name. She took the feather and started writing.

_To his worship, Inquisitor Lavellan,_

I wish that I had helpful information regarding Corypheus, but due to my own limited training during the Blight, I know less of ancient Darkspawn lore than do most Wardens. I am engaged in a search of my own. All Grey Wardens, who do not fall in battle, eventually fall to something known as "The Calling", a magic that preys upon our own connection to the Blight and the Darkspawn. Rather than such foul magic eventually leading to my death, I have determined to find a way to negate this Calling and save all Wardens from its effects.

As I have little useful information to offer, please accept the accompanying gifts instead. If, in my quest, I find anything that may be of use to you in your fight against Corypheus, I will send it to you immediately.

Part of me wishes that I could help your Inquisition more personally because the danger of Corypheus and the Breach approaches the threat of even another Blight. Regardless, I have my own path to follow and I must uncover a cure for the Calling...if I wish to see my king ever again. I beg you, keep his kingdom safe until I can return to his side.

Yours,

Warden-Commander Cousland of Ferelden

The final paragraph was the most difficult one for her. Alistair...how much she longed for his jokes right now. How much she longed for his presence in general. After Urthemiel was defeated and the Blight stopped, she secretly feared, that Alistair would be hardened through his position as a king. But this was not the case. He always found different ways to make life at court more enjoyable, even though he could not hide his jealousy when Melina was called out to take the position of the Warden Commander. But after she found Morrigan and the Elluvian and returned to Denerim afterwards to continue the more calm life as a Queen, she at least managed to make his attitude milder. The day she returned, Alistair told her in a very sarcastic tone that "the people were already questioning if he simply made up his Queen just so that the other noble families would leave him in peace". That was worth a chuckle from her side as well.  
Together they went through many hard, but also good times...but none of them was as light-filled as the birth of their son. It was very uncommon for Grey Wardens to bear children due to the Taint making them more infertile than any other person. But it was not impossible. Magic could assist as well.  
Her heart clenched when she thought of Duncan. It was Alistair's idea to name him after his former Mentor, who fell in Ostagar a long time ago. Melina did not have any disagreement, probably because she was terrible at giving names to things herself. And it simply appeared fitting.  
In this very moment, she wished herself back to Denerim. But at the same time she knew that it was impossible. She had a task to fulfill. Before that was not accomplished, she would not even consider going back. After all, her existence, as well as that of Alistair and all the other Wardens depended on this. Especially during these times they needed a cure. Yes, she heard of Adamant. It made her sad that the organization she fought for with such ambition once could be manipulated so easily. What happened to the Wardens over those ten years?  
She shot out of her thoughts. A second letter needed to be written. But this time it would be...more personal. With a heavy heart, she took the feather again and started writing. But this time it all went slower. She constantly stopped in the middle of a sentence. This letter would contain all of her feelings. Hopefully Alistair would understand. If yes, he would not do anything stupid. If not, he would do something very stupid. If the situation wouldn't be as hard as it was, she would surely laugh. After some long minutes that felt like an eternity for her she was finished...and part of her was as empty as the Fade itself.

Melina was ready to continue travel before the sun rose behind the mountains. Her few belongings were packaged very swiftly. She grinned when she suddenly had the amusing image of a court lady seeing the Queen of Ferelden in such a state. Well, she didn't bother to fit into the political standards anyway, and it better stayed that way.  
In the tavern room she quickly paid for her overnight stay. As she was doing so, she hid her face in the darkness of her hood as much as she could. She didn't want to be recognized, not now. She also got herself some travel provisions. As she stepped outside into the cold morning air, she felt slightly better. She still was tired, but at least her mind was a bit calmer. She partially knew where she needed to go, and it was a long way. Therefore she needed to leave as fast as possible. A cold breeze came from Lake Calenhad and send a shiver down her spine.  
"As I can see, you are very much on time, your majesty", A voice said. She twisted around. An all-covered up figure with a green hood and a light leather armor stepped out of the shadows of the inn. She calmed down again.  
"A bit quieter please", she urged; "I do not wish to be recognized."  
"Ah, I understand", the spy said; "You travel hidden again."  
"Yes", Melina said.  
"Very well then? What is your reply to the Inquisition?" the woman asked. Melina took out a dark brown leather bag. In there she put the two letters as well as some items, she didn't need anymore but the Inquisition possibly might.  
"I have numbered the letters", Melina said and handed the bag over to the spy; "The first one is addressed to the Inquisitor himself. My reply is written there."  
"And the second one?" Melina let out a heavy sigh.  
"You would do me a great favor, if you would deliver this to Denerim."  
"So it is addressed to the king then?"  
"Yes", she stepped closer; "I beg you, do not read it under any circumstances. Those lines are only meant to be seen by my husband. It is...personal." The spy nodded.  
"I understand and will do what needs to be done."  
"I owe you my thanks", Melina said and added; "You fill find some items in this bag that might potentially come in handy for the Inquisiton."  
"I understand", the spy said; "Very well then, many thanks for your reply. I shall deliver it to Skyhold at once. And do not worry, the second letter will find its way to Denerum." Melina nodded. Then she slowly approached her stallion, who was hopefully well-rested and fed, for the ride would be long. But then she turned around half-way.  
"My best regards to Leliana", she said. Then she embarked on her way. A few minutes later, the silence was broken by the trampling of hoofs on the road. Slowly it faded away, and when the sun already rose beyond the mountains, neither the spy, nor the Hero of Ferelden were to be seen anywhere.

**So, that was the first chapter, guys! I hope that it was any good at least. If you would like to comment please feel free to do so! I would really appreciate it! Especially since I don't know how the audience of this website will respond to this story in comparison to the German one. But as I said, you don't necessarily have to, I'm not forcing you to do anything! However, if there is anything wrong with plot, logic or writing style I would really like to know that so that I can improve! Thank you for your attention! Alright then, see you later guys with the actual first chapter!**


End file.
